Vormund
by Coolez
Summary: "Have you ever heard of the word, Vormund? It means guardian; you're my guardian, sent from the heavens." - Ymir x Christa Lenz (YumiKuri)


(**A/N: **Thank you all for the positive reviews of my previous fanfics! I'm glad you guys liked it c: This is my first YumiKuri, I don't know if it's been done right, but it's been done anyways. Enjoy...? :D)

* * *

She was a selfish soldier, and she was a goddess.  
They were so different, yet they're so similar.

It was night, the moon hung high outside the barracks of the 104th Squad. The stars shimmered endlessly, forming a river in the sky. The howls of the wind was clearly audible, brushing through the grass in the plains, and the leaves of the trees. Inside the building where the girls were, the lights were out - except, well, the room itself was pretty bright, unknowingly why - and the cadets... all sound asleep. Except one.

Christa was tossing and turning around the space she had between Ymir and Annie. Her eyes were shut tight, in hopes of getting even a wink of sleep - yet no matter how hard she tries, it was to no prevail. There was something bothering her slumber, something that someone had told her, just today.

_"Is it worth it getting yourself killed for the sake of others?" a tall brunette said, directly to the shorter blonde. She blinks twice, a small smile of an angel plastered on her face. She opens her mouth to speak, but the taller one cuts back in. _

_"Don't." she continued with a calm expression, silently shaking her head._

"I... I don't understand. What did she mean by 'don't'?" the blonde girl hid under her covers, mumbling to herself. With this question in her flow of thoughts, no way would she get any sleep at all - plus, there's heavy training going on tomorrow, she has to get all the sleep she could.

Yet she's here, eyes locked on the ceiling, not a feeling of tire at all.

She sat upright, first with both eyes glancing at her right - Annie Leonhardt. A cold girl she could be, yet somehow... It was only brief, because right then, her gaze shifted over to her left, where a brunette was having her slumber, ever so peacefully. Freckles decorated her face, and the clip on her hair never left her. Christa sighed softly, before proceeding to stand up.

Carefully, she crept past a few of her comrades, making way to the door. She opened it silently, not wanting any to know, and got out through a small gap.

Once outside, she felt so peaceful.

The wind rakes her beautiful, long blonde hair, and her bright blue eyes shimmers in contact with the stars of the night. She walks a length further from the barracks and settles down on the grass below. She sighed, eyes locked on the full moon.

"What did she mean by..." she mumbled, loud enough only for herself to listen. What's wrong with helping people? It's not like it concerns her, does it? But is she right? Is it really worth it?

"I don't know anymore." she closed her eyes and laid flat on the grass.  
"Ymir... stop confusing me, please." one of her hand covered both of her eyes, blocking her view of the glowing dark sky.

"Then I won't, princess." out of the blue, a voice was heard from behind of her. Christa jumped up in surprise, putting on the best smile she could give.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat, I'm not going to eat you, since it's.. you. Come on, sit down." the girl took a place on the grassy fields, inviting Christa over to her side. The small blonde girl could feel her own heart jump, and while hesitating, she joined the brunette, who has a ever-visible smirk.

"Ymir?" Christa said. Ymir looked at her, then up the sky. "You want the answer, don't you?" she smirked, her hands playing with the grass beside. Christa slowly nodded, a tiny bit of nervousness tingled.

"Then I'll tell you." the brunette said, standing up and yawned.

"When I said _don't_, what I meant was...  
... I'm a selfish person." she finished, snickering. Christa looked up from her seat, a puzzled look on her face.

"What's with that look?" Ymir questioned. Christa shooked her head rapidly, causing Ymir to laugh out loud. In a panic, Christa shushed her, afraid that someone might know that they're outside pass curfew.

"... I don't want you protecting others...  
... I only want you protecting me." Ymir stared into Christa's eyes, while the sincere smile on her face was slowly starting to fade. "I'm a selfish person, Christa, you know that." she laughed softly this time, not wanting to get Christa mad once more.

The shorter blonde stared up at her, still bewildered. Giving up, Ymir reclaimed the seat beside the confused girl. They looked at each other.

"Hey Christa..." Ymir started, eyes lifting off the girl, back to the stars.  
"Have you heard of the word Vormund? It means guardian; and you're like my own guardian, sent down by the heaven." she laughed cockily. Christa blinked blankly, trying to force a smile upon her face.

"That is why..." the brunette's face returned to it's normal blank expression. "I want to be selfish. Because you're mine." when she said that, Christa felt her cheeks risen with heat. She quickly stood up, clearly embarrassed by the words that just escaped Ymir's mouth.

"W-who said.. who said I-I was y-yours?" she stuttered, biting her lips. Ymir sighed, standing up right after. "This said it." she exclaimed, planting a kiss on Christa's lips. The blonde's eyes widen in shock - did she just...?

"And from now on, you're mine forever, _Vormund._" she let her go, then snickered slyly. Christa blinked, trying to recollect what had just happened.

"D-did you just..." realizing, Christa blushed even harder, falling down onto the ground with a loud thud. Ymir squatted down beside her, swiftly pecking her on the cheek. She then poked the place where she had kissed, quietly laughing.

"Looks like someone's face is burning." she teased. Christa turned redder by the seconds, her heart was as if a time bomb that would explode anytime. She gaps her mouth to speak; but words weren't able to be formed.

Noticing her lack of speech, Ymir looked at her, content. It felt as if everything that was once bottled up was now flying freely in the air, gone and given. Though without a certain answer, a part of the anxiety still lies within her heart.

"Christa..." she took her gaze off the blonde girl, back to the stars. "To me, you're brighter than the brightest star that shines tonight - or any night, for that matter." she started. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to be nice... but it's true." she sincerely smiled, while still looking upwards.

Christa regained herself and looked at her. There was so much that she didn't know, shouldn't know, and couldn't know. But for now, could she just let all of those things slip by, and enjoy the life she had dreamed off since a young child?

"Ymir..." the blonde called the brunette, who's response was to turn her head back to Christa's direction - in which, immediately was met by a soft pair of lips, belonging to the goddess of her eyes. Ymir could feel her heart beats synthesizing with Christa's, as they were so close that their breath was even.

When the broke apart, the moon already was about to rest, to make way for the sun to rise. Time had passed so quickly; and neither of them had got any rest at all - but it doesn't matter, does it?

She was her _Vormund, _her Guardian. With her, the possibilities... let's just say, it'll be endless.


End file.
